


Goodnight

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Animal Death, This doesn't belong in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, so first off-- Scratch is somewhat woobified in this?? But like, I swear this is only due to my headcanon regarding the time in-between games, and I really honest to goodness write him much meaner/harsher usually.<br/>Besides that, I wrote this in one sitting in like an hour and a half or something so I am very sorry, but I just couldn't stop thinking of them all day.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so first off-- Scratch is somewhat woobified in this?? But like, I swear this is only due to my headcanon regarding the time in-between games, and I really honest to goodness write him much meaner/harsher usually.  
> Besides that, I wrote this in one sitting in like an hour and a half or something so I am very sorry, but I just couldn't stop thinking of them all day.  
> 

Surely the doppelgangers behavior always was a little odd, but even this took him by surprise… he’s not sure if that was a good thing even remotely.

See, majority of the thing’s Scratch did had childlike intent—apparently living in darkness didn’t provide much, if any, human contact, so a proper human interaction was just nonexistence. Now that it came along, it was almost magical. Alan was honestly surprised when the other approached him with less of a death threat and more of a curiosity not much unlike his when he was of a young age. 

Not to say Mr. Scratch wasn’t violent. There always seemed to be a trail of bloody dead birds here and there in the forest that had nothing to do with Alan being careful. That and the double's lack of understanding when one has gone too far, didn’t provide much comfort, but perhaps just occasionally talking to someone was better than talking to oneself… then again, in a way, he was very much talking to himself, wasn’t he?

The doppelganger mostly just lurked around the cabin whenever he was there; wearing some remains of the outfit that he was first seen which over all made Alan uneasy. No idea where the jackets had gone, however. Alan once asked him if the cold didn’t bother him, but he learned that Scratch actually didn’t feel it too much. Apparently cold and dark go hand in hand, which the writer had noticed before given as any brush with the taken was freezing. Maybe one of the few benefits of the several layers of clothing he had. Such as it is, somehow he had expected the double being more human like. 

As much as a lot of things made him seem innocent, it didn’t change Alan’s general wariness of him. His double possessed just enough of a violent aura around himself to not be trustworthy… at least as far as the writers point of view went. The one time he had found Mr. Scratch talking to himself really didn’t help.  
Despite that, the fact that the current event at hand was still odd didn’t change. 

He had felt the presence of somebody else in the cabin rather than have seen or heard anything. Caution coming to him as second nature, grabbing the flashlight and revolver out of his jacket’s pockets made his way down, quietly trying to sneak up of whatever the trespasser was. When he saw the mirror like image wandering around the entrance, he calmed. Even if it wasn’t much of a good sign, the other didn’t usually cause too much of a distraction from work.

Wake was about to turn around and leave, but the double moved closer, much closer than he usually would. The question of what he’s doing was about to linger in the air when the other pushed a little closer and kissed him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re trying to pull!?” it came as a natural reaction for a start, among the jumping back and pushing the other as far away as he could. Scratch just looks hurt at that.

“I’ve read it in a book. I thought people did this to people they liked.” The explanation seems right, but Alan was still disgusted at all of this. He sighs eventually, not quite relaxing and just walking backwards more. 

“They do…but it’s—it’s only for people they like more than they like everybody else.” He tries to explain. Feels like he’s talking to a kid and seeing his own face stare back is only adding salt to injury.

“I do like you more than others…” The double doesn’t seem to grasp the concept at that.

“You don’t know anybody else…” Wake tries, then motions his hand with the ring, “Besides, I’m married—You can’t do this.” 

Mr. Scratch looks at that with curiosity, but then presses his lips into a thin line and lets his head down. Alan shakes his head at that and walks upstairs.

Honestly, whenever he acted like that it made Alan reconsider his evaluation of the double, but he’d be a fool to fall for it, right?


End file.
